A firearm, and in particular an autoloading or automatic firearm, is equipped with an external hammer that can be cocked to the rear and engaged with a sear and then tripped by squeezing the trigger which engages the sear by means of linkage releasing its engagement to the hammer (single action letoff). Alternatively, the hammer can be drawn to the rear for release and firing by squeezing the trigger without first cocking the hammer. This is accomplished through the linkage system engaging the hammer with the trigger for the aforementioned purpose; pulling the hammer rearward and releasing it before it can be engaged by the sear (double action letoff).
This invention relates to firearms functioning in the aforementioned manner incorporating a hammer spring, usually located in an area behind the magazine well in the frame and consisting of various components to accomplish the single action and double action letoffs. Historically, it is not recommended that anyone but an accomplished gunsmith work on these mechanisms as they are complicated and improper assembly or disassembly is very likely to occur. Usually, tools are required to disassemble the firearm, so as to gain access to the hammer trigger mechanism or action of the firearm. The invention addresses these issues by accomplishing the same objectives but with basic components that anyone with an aptitude for mechanics can easily understand, and enables access easily to the hammer trigger mechanism without the need of tools.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a simplified frame construction giving access to the hammer trigger mechanism for a firearm.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simplified construction for gaining access to the firearm action without the need of tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved frame construction which simplifies cleaning or repair of the hammer trigger mechanism.